


Revlation

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't meant to tell her today. It had just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revlation

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own Smallville or its characters.

**Revelation**

He told her eating rocky road together from the carton watching _Die Hard_. They were sprawled together on her couch, spoons dueling for the next bite. It had been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Both for Clark and for the Red-Blue Blur. And Lois' day really hadn't been that much better. So they had done what came naturally: take-out, action movies, and ice cream. He liked being curled up on the couch with her. Over the years it had become familiar and comforting. Lois Lane walking into his life had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

Clark had realized that he wanted to be doing this ten years in the future: making his bad days better by spending them relaxing with her. He wanted Lois there beside him. He'd never had a friend quite like her. Even with Chloe it hadn't been the same. Lois made him feel at ease with himself in a way that no one else did. She had never pushed him to reveal his secrets and had simply accepted him for himself. Of course, that meant that she teased him unmercifully at times, but Clark was more than willing to live with that. He didn't feel alone around her or like he needed to hide himself.

And he wanted to tell her. He wasn't worried that he couldn't trust her with the truth. Lois' loyalty to her friends and loved ones proved that. She had helped him and protected him even when she didn't know. No, his worries came from the fact that in some ways not telling her had been a betrayal of her trust in him, and Lois didn't take those well. But at this point, it would be a bigger betrayal to continue keeping it from him. Clark hadn't had a plan going into his confession. It had all just sort of tumbled out in no particular order. There were only two things that he had deliberately made sure he included: the fact that Lois was the first person he had voluntarily told and the fact that he hadn't liked deceiving her.

Her first response was, "Well, that explains your fashion sense, Smallville."

Then she wanted proof, and Clark spent the next half hour demonstrating his various powers to her. And then they went back to the movie with Lois curled up beside him. He didn't know whether to be glad that she was taking it so well or worried that this was the calm before the storm. With Lois either could be true. It wouldn't do any good trying to figure out which reaction to expect. He'd known her for years now, and Clark still couldn't predict what she would do on any given day. But at least she wasn't treating him any different. He still seemed to be her Smallville, and that was really what mattered to him.

Lois shifted against him, and he glanced down to find her watching him with an odd little half smile on her face.

"What is it, Lo?"

She shook her head. "Nothing really. Just thinking. Only the Kents could raise someone like you. You're one of the most powerful people in the world, and you're first thoughts are almost always for someone else. Your origins might make you super, but your humanity is what makes you a human."

He didn't have time to react to that before she smirked. "Oh, and the next time you bring me apology chocolates, I expect them to be Swiss."

Clark laughed. All was right in the world once again. He had his partner, ice cream, and an action flick. What more could he ask for? At least out of one night. It really wasn't a bad way to end a rather horrible day.


End file.
